


Show Me How

by catboykarljcobs



Series: Class Act + Cut Scenes [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Bottom Karl Jacobs, Kinda?, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Top Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), this is just sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29687178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboykarljcobs/pseuds/catboykarljcobs
Summary: “I don't want to push you.”Push me.“We can… We can just keep going. I-I’ll tell you when to stop…”With that, Nick locked their mouths together once again.—a highly requested cut scene from Class Act
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Series: Class Act + Cut Scenes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199333
Comments: 1
Kudos: 115
Collections: Quickiefics





	Show Me How

**Author's Note:**

> hello its me again :) 
> 
> my friends who read Class Act were kinda upset they didn’t get the sex scene in chapter 11. this is that sex scene. 
> 
> i originally started it then cut it so i could keep the rating and not make people uncomfy. its not required to understand the original story, and the original is not required to understand this one. however it would be appreciated if u checked out Class Act :) ill link it to this fic.

_ Nick and Karl stayed attached at the lips as much as they could as they stumbled through the crowd of overly drunk party-goers towards the stairs. They barely even noticed the cheering coming from Clay and George across the room.  _

_ The stairs were a little trouble to navigate, but they managed somehow and reached the room they had claimed earlier. Karl was the one who backed up into the bedframe, sitting down and practically pulling Nick onto him.  _

_ It took a minute for Nick to separate from Karl, and Karl whined.  _

_ “How far do you wanna go?” Nick asked, breathlessly.  _

_ “I-I don't know.”  _

_ “I don't want to push you.” _

__

Push me. 

_ “We can… We can just keep going. I-I’ll tell you when to stop…”  _

_ With that, Nick locked their mouths together once again. _

  
  
  


Nick slowly pushed Karl down onto the bed while keeping their lips locked. He let his hands wander up Karl’s sides under his shirt, holding his waist while he kicked off his shoes to get up on the bed completely and straddled Karl’s hips. 

Karl stared up at Nick. He looked a bit tense, but so desperate for Nick to keep touching him. 

“I-I’ve never…” Karl swallowed thickly, “I’ve never done this… with anybody.”

Nick felt the heat pooling in his abdomen go crazy. 

“That’s okay.” Nick reassured, leaning down to place a kiss on Karl’s lips, “I’ll do everything slow and gently.”

Karl breathed heavily, then changed his gaze from Nick to his own jeans, which he began unbuttoning. He got to the bottom of the zipper before Nick grabbed his hands. 

“Let me.” 

Nick slowly slid the jeans down all the way off, exposing Karl’s boxers. He sat between Karl’s legs and let a hand rest on the growing tent in his undergarments. 

Karl hid his face in his elbow with a soft moan, but Nick pulled it down. 

“I want to see your face,” Nick said breathlessly as he continued rubbing Karl’s cock, “I want to… watch you make those beautiful noises.”

Karl closed his eyes tightly, letting out a small groan, “You’re killing me…”

“You don’t have to hold back, baby.”

Nick discarded his shirt, along with Karl’s jacket. They were thrown on the floor somewhere, lost for the time being. 

When Nick removed his hand to fiddle with his zipper, Karl’s own hand instinctively reached down to pull his dick out, stroking the length of it slowly. Nick noticed, and he watched for a moment.

Karl had his fingers delicately wrapped around his cock, gently pumping it up and down in small movements. He made little moans, airy sounds that escaped his throat without him even knowing. 

Nick wrapped a hand around Karl’s side, pulling him close as soon as his own pants were off, “What are you thinking about, Karl?” He asked in a whisper, earning a gasp from Karl. 

Karl’s hand stuttered as he felt his cock touch against Nick’s stomach.

“A-About you…” Karl admitted between soft noises, “Touching me…”

Nick didn’t have to be told twice. He replaced Karl’s hand with his own, slowly picking up the pace Karl had set for himself. He paid attention to Karl’s sounds, and not just because they were getting him off. They told him to go faster, faster…

Karl’s moans became louder. He let himself groan and gasp, small words instructing Nick. 

“Faster.” He whispered, “More.”

Nick placed his lips on Karl’s but they didn’t stay there, as he slowly let them travel down to Karl’s neck. He kissed around, then trailed his tongue all the way up his jaw. 

“Can I bite you?” Nick asked against his skin. 

“ _ Please _ , oh god.” Karl responded, throwing his head back in pleasure. 

Nick started with a soft nibble, little love bites that made Karl squeak at first. Soon he followed with harder bites, ones that he sucked on to leave trails of red marks on every inch of skin he could. He couldn’t help it. 

Karl suddenly grabbed Nick’s hand on his cock, halting his motions completely. 

“I-I’m sorry…” Karl was out of breath, “I-I almost came…”

“Don’t apologize, baby.” Nick parted from his collarbone, “And don’t think you’ll only cum once.”

Karl chewed at his lip before letting out a guttural moan from deep in his throat as Nick began to pump his hand again. He went faster and faster, bringing Karl to his limit. 

His eyebrows knitted and his mouth dropped open, no sound leaving except a low groan. Nick kept stroking until the ribbons of cum slowed down to a small dribble from the tip. 

Karl laid in silence, his breathing heavy and jagged. Maybe it was because it was Nick, or maybe it was just because he was under the influence, but that had to have been the best orgasm Karl’s ever experienced. He took a couple more deep breaths before propping himself up on his elbows to Kiss Nick again. 

Their kissing was enough to make Karl’s cock start to twitch again, and Nick knew. He let his kisses fall lower and lower until he reached the hem of his cum covered shirt. He lifted it up, placing wet kisses and hard bites across his stomach and hips, watching Karl’s dick bounce back to life with each bite. 

Karl had become much less nervous, tangling his fingers in Nick’s hair to hold him in place next to his dick. 

“N-Nick…” Karl’s voice was soft, “I want you to… to be inside me…”

Nick brought himself back to Karl’s eye level. “Have you ever put anything—“

“ _ Yes _ . Please, Nick, I-I need you…” 

Nick groaned, “You know you’re so incredibly hot like this, Jacobs. I wish I could see you like this forever.”

“Please.”

“Please what, babe?” Nick teased, cupping Karl’s face in his hand. 

“D-don’t make me beg…”

“It would be really sexy if you did.”

Karl took a shaky breath, “P-please… Nick, please just… I want you…”

“Want me to do  _ what _ ?”

“Fuck me.” Karl’s words were desperate, “Please, Nick, just use me. I-I want to feel you inside me so  _ so _ badly…”

Nick smirked, “You’re such a good boy…” 

Karl moaned softly, “K-keep calling me that…”

“Good boy?” Nick held himself through his boxers. 

Karl nodded and watched Nick jerk himself off. It made him subconsciously buck his hips up a bit, searching for friction. Nick let out a low chuckle. 

“Someone’s needy.” Nick commented softly. Karl nodded again. 

Nick reached his free arm over to the nightstand, and Karl gave him a confused look. 

“This is Clay’s house we’re talking about. He and George have probably fucked on every surface in this place. I’d be surprised if they didn’t at least have lube in here.” 

“God, I don’t want to be thinking about  _ them _ right now.” Karl groaned. 

Nick was right, they had a small half full bottle of lube towards the back. He pulled it out and squirted a small spurt onto his first two fingers, spreading it around. 

“Please keep touching me…” Karl breathed out, arching his hips up. 

“I will, baby.” Nick laughed, “Be a good boy and I’ll hurry up.”

He pressed a single finger against Karl’s hole, testing his reaction. Karl rolled his hips down and whined, and Nick pushed his finger farther in. He heard Karl’s soft moans and used them to find the spot that made him cry out. 

It wasn’t hard— Nick hit a bundle of nerves that got Karl to gasp, moaning instinctively. Karl looked down at him, face flushed and eyes lidded. Nick shot him a smirk before curling his finger and pounding back into the same spot over and over. 

Karl let out a string of uncontrollable noises and curses with each thrust. Nick brought a hand back to his own dick, stroking it again. The sounds Karl was making turned him on like nothing else. 

“N-Nick… ah, please… I’m not g-gonna last at this rate…” Karl whined out. 

Nick sped up, a devilish look in his eye. Karl cried out after another few thrusts, gripping the sheets with his hands. His thighs shook as he tensed up, letting himself go once again in an intense orgasm. 

Karl rode it out, Nick continuing the assault on his prostate at top speed. His moans became high pitched, and he closed his thighs a bit. 

Nick stopped and pulled out, making eye contact with Karl. Karl’s eyes were swirly, and he could barely keep them open. 

“A-are you okay?” Nick asked nervously. 

“I’m so good…” Karl replied breathily, “B-but I want you… Inside me so bad, Nick. Please, I’ll be good, I promise…”

Nick’s cock perked at Karl’s begging, and he smiled. 

“You sure you can handle me?” Nick teased, and Karl groaned. 

“Oh my god… Shut up…” Karl’s voice was strained, “Let me take you all in… I-I can take it, please…”

Nick quickly squeezed more of the bottle into his palm, rubbing the cold, sticky fluid over his sensitive cock. He caught Karl staring, starry eyed at the precum leaking from Nick’s tip. 

He positioned his hips carefully, maneuvering his dick to Karl’s already slippery hole. 

“I-Im going to—“ Nick started but Karl cut him off. 

“Just do it!” Karl yelled out, “S-sorry… Just keep going, I-I’ll tell you if I want you to stop.”

Nick took Karl’s words and ran with them, pressing his tip past the tight band of muscle around his hole. Karl let out a soft sound as Nick continued to push farther in. 

He soon bottomed out with a low grunt, relishing in the sensation of Karl all around his cock before he started to move again. He pulled out slowly, almost to the tip before slowly moving back in. 

“Oh, fuck…” Karl groaned, “P-please go faster…”

Nick raised a brow, and Karl nodded in response. His next thrust was slightly faster, and they fell into a comfortable rhythm. Karl continued to moan with each movement, clenching around Nick tightly. Nick’s hands wandered from Karl’s hips up his sides and chest, rubbing every exposed inch of skin. 

Nick’s hips stuttered and he let out a low moan of his own, going a bit faster than he intended. He tried to fix the rhythm again, but Karl spoke up. 

“K-keep going.” Karl’s words were half slurred from pleasure. 

“Faster?”

“Please.”

Karl’s moans were enough to keep Nick going, picking up the pace with his own groans. Each thrust got faster and faster until they were both breathing heavily. 

“Harder— Oh,  _ fuck _ , yeah…” Karl started to ask, but Nick was one step ahead of him. 

Something about hearing Karl curse set Nick off. Nick snapped his hips harder and harder, driving Karl into the mattress with each pounding. His hands gripped tightly to Karl’s hips, digging his nails into the soft skin while he pulled him in harder. 

Nick could feel his release coming up fast, and he grabbed Karl’s face, pulling him in for a messy kiss. 

“N-Nick, I can’t… I can’t, I— Harder, please, oh my fucking  _ god… _ ” Karl whined out. 

Nick did his best to fuck him harder, but he knew he couldn’t hold on much longer. He snaked a hand up to grab onto Karl’s bouncing cock, holding tightly as he started to pump it back and forth to match his hips. 

Karl moaned out loudly as he came again, eyes rolled back in his head. It was music to Nick’s ears. 

“K-Karl.” Nick stuttered.

“Yes?” Karl’s words were impeded by long moans. 

“I’m gonna flip you over…” Nick started, “And fuck the shit out of you… And you’re gonna take it like the good boy you are.”

Karl closed his eyes and smiled weakly, nodding. That was all Nick needed— He slowed his hips just enough to help Karl flip onto his knees, hands on his hips that were now up in the air. Karl had his face buried in the pillow, but Nick could still hear his moans loud and clear. 

Nick quickened his pace back up immediately, bottoming out hard with each thrust. The string of curses and moans that came from Karl sent him to the edge.

“Jerk yourself off for me.” Nick demanded, and Karl obeyed immediately. 

Karl’s fingers weakly wrapped around his cock, rubbing at it softly. Nick could only guess how sore he was. About to cum for the fourth time, the poor thing. 

Karl’s moans and motions became more strained, until he cried out and tightened around Nick one last time, cumming onto the sheets below them. Nick followed soon after, pulling out quickly before flipping Karl’s half limp body back over onto his back. 

Nick jerked himself through his orgasm, letting his streams of cum decorate Karl’s stomach and chest. 

Once he had finally come down from the orgasm high, Nick slumped over at Karl’s side. They both breathed heavily, silent in each other’s arms. 

“That was… really amazing.” Karl said between breaths. 

“Good,” Nick laughed softly, “I’m exhausted.”

Karl laughed as well, “Imagine how I feel.”

A comfortable silence fell over them briefly, and Nick got up first to find a towel. 

He came back to Karl’s side with a small washcloth. To his surprise, Karl was already fast asleep. Nick let out a soft chuckle. 

Nick took care of Karl’s mess, dressing him up a bit before covering the both of them with the soft quilt, drifting off with Karl on his chest fast asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> :) very cool thank u guys for the support :D


End file.
